


Music, Coffee, Paint.

by Gracefully



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also Pete is magically the bassist of Pencey Prep, Artist!Gerard - Freeform, M/M, Musician!Frank, Pencey Prep - Freeform, Socially Awkward!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefully/pseuds/Gracefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard, a socially awkward artist, goes to see Pencey Prep with his brother Mikey, who happens to be the manager of the band. There, he meets the lead singer slash guitarist, Frank, and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music, Coffee, Paint.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I didn't make Gerard that socially awkward. Also, the ending is a little rushed, I wanted this damn fic to be done.   
> And remember, good reviews/comments make the author's heart sing.

Mikey met him outside the venue, where Gerard leaned against the wall and smoked a cigarette. It was a warm night, but a cold wind picked up every few minutes. Gerard was sheltered in his small alcove, cradling a cigarette that threatened to blow out with every gust of wind. He was dressed simply, in black jeans and a blue leather jacket. His black hair kept getting in his eyes, and he absently brushed it out of his eyes. People, mostly in their 20s, streamed past him, and into the venue.

            Mikey walked with the crowd, but as soon as he saw Gerard, he peeled off, a smile breaking through his delicate face. Gerard looked up as he approached, then smiled as well. He dropped the remainder of his cigarette and ground it under the toe of his shoe, just as Mikey reached him.

            “Hey, Gee.” Mikey said, pulling Gerard into a hug. “Glad you could make it.”

            Gerard returned the hug, surprised once again at how much taller his younger brother was than him. He pulled back and regarded Mikey from an arm’s length. He looked good, sharply dressed in a button-up jacket that went to his thighs, and underneath he wore very tight jeans and combat boots. He wore a black beanie and his hair was artfully mussed. Gerard grinned, and was taken aback at how proud he was of his brother.

            “I’m glad to be back,” Gerard said. As they talked, Mikey pulled them into the flow of people, and they filed into the venue. “Houston was fine for my show, but it was hot enough to pass as hell, and the people are a little off.”

            Mikey grinned. As he flashed the ticket collector his Manager badge, he replied, “I know what you mean. I was once stuck there in a layover for over 12 hours. In July. That was enough of Houston for me.”

            Mikey led Gerard through a small side door, and up a flight of small, claustrophobic steps. He took them up to one of the three balconies overlooking the stage, where the band was still busy setting up their instruments. The crowd was a murmuring, shuffling thing, growing ever more solid as more people packed into the open dance floor.

            Mikey and Gerard stood a good 15 feet above the floor (it was an old building, after all), and there were two other balconies, one across from them and another facing the stage.

            “What’s this group called again?” Gerard asked, leaning on the railing.

            “Pencey Prep,” Mikey answered, rapidly typing on his iPhone. “They’re local, and they’re good. Oh, and before things get awkward, I should probably tell you that I’m dating their bass player.”

            Gerard looked to the stage, and spotted the bass player plugging in his amp. He was tan and had short black hair. “What’s his name?” Gerard asked.

            “Pete.” Mikey said, with a small blush.

Gerard grinned. “Does someone have a little bit of a crush on said Pete?” He jovially nudged Mikey in the ribs with his elbow.

“Shut up!” Mikey said, blushing harder. He ducked his head, pretending to do something important on his phone.

“So you do!” Gerard crowed. He laughed, bumping his shoulder into Mikey’s bicep. He was glad that at least while he was with his kid brother, he could be comfortable and joke around. So often the world was a scary place, and Gerard cherished the small moments of normalcy he could find. The month in Houston had been great for business, but then again it was a month in an infernally hot city full of people he didn’t know. As surprised as he was to think it, it was great to be back in New Jersey.

Right then, the lead man walked on, causing the crowd to become excited. He picked up his guitar and strung one note, loud and brash. The drummer started up just then, and the rest of the band sprang into action.

Mikey was right, hell, he understated it. These guys were very good. Though Gerard was sure Mikey brought him to gain approval of his boyfriend, Gerard couldn’t keep his eyes off of the lead singer/guitarist. He went wild on stage, spinning and jumping and somehow playing and screaming into the microphone all at once. It was captivating to watch him, but somehow he knew how to direct the crowd’s attention to other members of the band when it was one of their solos.

The man had an incredible amount of energy, so much that Gerard was a little in awe to watch him. He could see that his arms and hands were an assortment of tattoos, but there were only a couple other visible, like a scorpion on his neck.

The show ran just over an hour and a half, and by the end Gerard was very glad that Mikey’s status as manager of the band let them watch from the balcony. They could sit if they wanted while still enjoying the music, and Gerard was very glad that he wasn’t a part of the mosh pit happening towards the front of the audience.

At the end of the show, the lead singer bid the audience goodnight, and Mikey led Gerard back down the stairs, but instead of going back to the street, he opened a door and led Gerard backstage. “I need a quick word with the band, just to congratulate them and such, and you can also meet Pete.”

The room only had the band and one or two other people, for which Gerard was eternally grateful. Mikey, bless him, did not introduce Gerard to them all at once, but one at a time. The band members were milling about, cooling down after their performance. There was a stack of pizza boxes and an assortment of bottled water that most of the band seemed to orbit around.

Pete, or course, was first. He greeted Mikey with a kiss edging on making Gerard uncomfortable, but the lead singer saw them and called something about making sure to use protection, and Mikey grinned and broke it off. Gerard liked the singer even more.

“Pete, this is my older brother Gerard. Gerard, this is Pete.”

Pete shook Gerard’s hand, smiling. “Pleasure to meet you. If you’re anything like your brother, I’m sure you’re awesome.” He winked at Mikey, and Gerard was very glad that Mikey had such good instincts about people.

Mikey insisted that Gerard meet the whole band, and he dragged him off to the next band member. They went around, making slightly awkward conversation (none were as charismatic as Pete) until they got to the lead singer. He was facing away from them.

“Gerard, meet Frank Iero.” The singer spun around, his face breaking into a grin. He was drenched in sweat, and his dark mohawk was ruffled. Gerard smiled and shook Frank’s hand.

“Gerard just got back from Houston,” Mikey told Frank.

“Oh, really?” Frank asked curiously. He turned fully to Gerard. “What were you doing in Houston?”

“I had my art featured in a show slash auction and the benefactors wanted all of the artists to be present.” Gerard hated talking about his art to people who probably couldn’t care less. However, instead of just nodding, Frank’s interest seemed to be piqued.

“You’re shitting me! That’s so cool!” He laughed a little, and Gerard felt his stomach clench a little, not unpleasantly. “What sort of art do you do?” Frank asked.

“Mostly painting,” Gerard muttered. “But I love comics, and I’m starting to draw them more seriously.” He immediately regretted saying it, he sounded like a loser. A loser who didn’t even have a steady income.

“That’s awesome!” Gerard noticed then the intricate colors of Frank’s eyes, and wanted to say something about how Frank was the awesome one, not Gerard, but he bit his tongue and said instead,

“Thanks!” He felt a small blush creeping up his cheeks and ducked his head awkwardly. He realized then that Mikey had left them in order to wrap himself around Pete and rest his head on Pete’s shoulder while Pete talked to the drummer.

“How long has that been happening?” he asked, gesturing to the couple.

Frank shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe two weeks? All I know is that they’re both really happy. Pete especially. I don’t spend a lot of time with Mikey, but Pete has been a much happier person ever since he and Mikey started dating.”

Gerard smiled a little. He had picked up on Mikey’s happier vibes as well, but he was glad that Mikey was making someone else happier as well. “Anything I should know about Pete?” Gerard asked. “Does he have any creepy doll collections or a sex dungeon?”

Frank burst out laughing, and Gerard immediately wished he had phrased things differently. Instead of laughing him to the street, Frank asked something that made the bottom of Gerard’s stomach fall out.

“Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

 _He’s not interested in me_ , Gerard thought. _He’s probably just curious, or asking to make conversation._ “No, I don’t.” he answered, wishing for a cigarette.

Frank simply nodded, sipping thoughtfully on his water. Finally, after a silence of just looking at Gerard, he said slowly, “I’m pretty busy the next couple of days, but do you want to get coffee with me sometime soon?” The question took a moment or two to register in Gerard’s head. Frank was looking at him expectantly.

“Wait, are you really asking me out?” Gerard asked, feeling his ears and cheeks heat up. His heart had either stopped beating, or was beating so fast that he couldn’t feel it anymore.

Frank grinned. “Well, how I understand it, when someone likes someone else, they ask them out on dates and such.” He paused. “Yeah I am.” He suddenly became bashful, running a hand through his hair. “Well, that is, if you’re interested in guys and all, I wasn’t sure, but you’re really awesome, so I thought, ‘Fuck it, let’s find out’--”

“I’d love to.” Gerard said, which startled Frank out of his narrative.

“Really?” Frank asked.

“Yeah,” Gerard said, a small smile working it’s way onto his face.

“Awesome! Say, next Saturday?” He asked.

“That sounds good.” Gerard replied.

“It’s a date,” Frank grinned. Gerard felt a stupid blush color his cheeks.

Right then, Mikey decided to intervene. “Gerard, I need to get home, and I’m giving you a ride, so…” he trailed off, jingling his car keys in his palm. Gerard nodded, before smiling shyly at Frank.

“I’ll see you soon.” he said, trailing after Mikey. As soon as they were out the door, Mikey turned to him.

“Got a date?” he asked.

Gerard felt the blush creep up his cheeks. His ears felt oddly hot, yet there was a warm pleasant feeling in his stomach. “It’s just coffee.” he muttered.

Mikey grinned. “Aw, I feel like a proud parent! You’re so grown up!”

“Shut up!” Gerard replied, burying his face in his hands to hide the stupidly wide grin on his face. And maybe the blush as well.

“Spread your wings and fly, little bird!” Mikey crowed. “I believe in you!” They had reached the car, and Mikey unlocked it, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“You’re the worst little brother ever,” Gerard moaned, dropping into the passenger seat. “I should disown you,” he muttered, buckling his seatbelt.

Mikey backed out of the parking space. “After you two get married, I’ll be responsible for you meeting, and you’ll owe me forever, so there.”

Gerard simply harrumphed, but he felt another stupid grin work it’s way onto his face. Somehow, the smile stayed on his face for the rest of the night.

 

Saturday could not come fast enough. It was as if time was moving very, very slowly, and Saturday was a far-off concept that could not be reached. Meanwhile, Gerard got an email from a local art gallery, saying they wanted to do a small show, with him and a few other local artists. Gerard jumped at the opportunity, and began working on new pieces.

For some reason, he couldn’t banish the image of Frank’s eyes. They were very intricate, a hazel color, but completely different from Gerard’s own, which were also hazel. He also, Gerard realized belatedly, had great eyelashes and eyebrows. He set to work putting them on paper, and after an indescribable period of time, was pleased with the sketch before him.

As a quick practice sketch, he set about drawing a pair of hands, cupped around one another, like a pair of startled birds.

He had noticed Frank’s tattoos, of course, but all he knew was that he had the scorpion and HALLOWEEN across his knuckles. Most of his other tattoos had been covered at the time, but Gerard was sure that there were many more.

He quickly sketched out the letters on the knuckles of the hand he had just drawn, and set about trying to remember the rest of the tattoos on Frank’s hands. There was the spiderweb, of course, but Gerard couldn’t remember many more. Vexed, he left that piece as well.

 

Somehow, Gerard couldn’t seem to fill the days until Saturday. He had lunch with Mikey on Thursday, which was good for both of them. Gerard had missed Mikey a fair bit, and it was good to live within five miles of him again.

Gerard had finished his latest painting in record time; it was a larger, more refined version of Frank’s hands. Thanks to a creepily high-resolution photo found through some Google image stalking, Gerard was able to replicate the tattoos fairly well.

He was pleased with the finished product, white background with the hands in ethereal light, worked to a fine detail. Gerard felt a small swell of pride, and allowed himself a pat on the back before getting back to his work.

The local gallery, unfortunately, had not given Gerard much time to get any new pieces ready for the show, but he was fine with that. He still had pieces from the Houston showing, and the small Frank series, as Gerard was beginning to call it, were coming along nicely.

The eyes were a fair bit more difficult than the hands. They were such a unique color, and Gerard couldn’t recall if they looked the way they did because of the light or because of the adrenaline after the show. Google images was a help once again.

 

Though it took forever, Saturday snuck up on Gerard.

Though he felt ridiculous, Gerard spent a good half hour taking off clothes, before deciding that they looked weird or that the colors didn’t match, before trying a new outfit. The end result looked like he was trying too hard, in Gerard’s eyes, but it was a good look. He wore his vintage Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. He spent another too-long while messing with his hair, succeeding in only making it look like he had just rolled out of bed.

With a frantic glance at the clock, he realized that he would be late if he kept messing with his hair and outfit, and instead grabbed his phone and wallet, and practically ran out the door. Gerard drove to the cafe they had decided on in record time, skidding into a parking space two minutes before he was supposed to get there.

As Gerard walked in and scanned the small crowd of patrons, his stomach was busy tying itself into many knots. Simultaneously.

Frank had yet to arrive. Gerard waved off a waitress and sat down in the corner table, which looked out on to the street. He paused to take a deep breath and wipe his palms on his jeans.

 _It was normal to be on time._ Gerard told himself. _Frank isn’t standing me up. We agreed on 11:30 and it’s only 11:29. He’ll be here._ Gerard aimlessly played a game on his phone to counter the anxiety that was rising in him. He noticed that his knee was bouncing.

Gerard glanced at the door, then out the window, then back at the door. The waitress kept glancing at Gerard as if he needed help. Gerard smiled weakly at her, to assure her that he was fine.

At 11:32, Gerard took to doodling on his napkin. Somehow, he found himself beginning Frank’s jawline, and sketching a crooked smile onto his face. The Frank in the drawing was looking off at something, a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk beginning.

At 11:37, Gerard got up to pee. He was beginning to get worried, checking his phone every couple of seconds, even though he knew he would hear it if he got a text or if it rang. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and walked out.

Standing there, looking forlorn and let down, was Frank. He was standing in the doorway, scanning the crowd with mounting sadness behind his eyes. Gerard walked over, immensely relieved that Frank hadn’t stood him up.

“Hi.” He said quietly.

Frank spun around. As soon as his eyes latched onto Gerard, his mouth broke into a grin. “You’re here!” he said, hugging Gerard quickly. It was over so fast, Gerard blinked in surprise before Frank was pulling away.

“I’m so sorry, my cab stopped to pick up another person, and then there was a slowdown on the way, and I walked in and saw that you weren’t here and I thought, ‘Oh god, what if he thought I was standing him up’, and-”

“Frank!” Gerard broke in. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re here now, and that’s what matters.”

Frank smiled at Gerard, and Gerard couldn’t help but smile back. The waitress had begun to send them poignant glances, so Frank ordered two coffees, and they went back to Gerard’s table to wait.

As they walked closer, Gerard realized that his drawing was still in full view. Unfortunately, Frank was walking ahead of him, and he spotted it. He plucked it off the table, regarded it for a moment, and asked Gerard,

“Did you draw this?”

 _Oh god, I blew my chance. He’s going to think I’m some stalkerish freak; we haven’t even finished our first date, and I’ve drawn him, and this is probably our last date._ “Yeah,” Gerard said, looking down and swallowing. He waited for the blow of disgust, but instead, he felt Frank’s hand rest on his upper arm. He looked up, surprised.

Frank was looking in an odd mix of awe and admiration at the drawing. “Really? This is amazing!”

Gerard felt himself smile a little at that. “Really?” he asked, a little incredulous that Frank hadn’t kicked him to the curb already.

Frank nodded earnestly. “Yeah, it is.” He still hadn’t taken his eyes off of the small drawing. “Do you mind if I keep this?” he asked, sitting down. Gerard sat down as well.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Just then Gerard remembered something. “Wait, it’s missing one thing.” He reached across and took the napkin from Frank, carefully writing his phone number in one corner. He handed it back to Frank with a small grin.

Frank smiled broadly at Gerard. Gerard wasn’t entirely sure that something this good could happen to him. Just then, the waitress brought Gerard and Frank their coffees. Frank took a moment to inhale the smell of his, cupping both hands around the mug. “Man, I love coffee.” He said.

Gerard hummed in agreement. They spent the first few moments simply sipping at their drinks, before Frank initiated conversation.

“So, where did you and Mikey grow up?”

Gerard was pleased to answer him, and the two found out that they had grown up in the same town, Belleville. They had even attended the same high school.

Throughout the course of the afternoon, Gerard found out that Frank had wanted to be in bands since he was little, liked the color green, and that his birthday was on Halloween, which explained the knuckle tattoos.

Frank found out that Gerard was an artist, wanted a housecat, and loved comics with a passion.

Gerard asked, quite hesitantly, if he could see Frank’s hand tattoos. Frank grinned and extended his hands palms down across the table. Gerard took them lightly in his hands, fingertip to fingertip, carefully turning Frank’s hands this way and that way.

Frank had quite nice hands, and smooth, warm skin. His tattoos were artsy and unique, and they looked amazing with Frank’s skin. Frank was wearing a button-up with the sleeves rolled up, and Gerard could see the edges of a tattoo on the underside of his forearm.

His fingers explored further, turning Frank’s hands over, so their palms were lined up, the tips of Gerard’s fingers hovering just above Frank’s pulse point.

Gerard glanced up to find Frank looking at him with a look of fondness such that Gerard had never seen before. Frank had totally transformed from the crazy rockstar on stage the other night. Now, he was calm and sentimental, instead of horny and crowd-pleasing. Somehow, Gerard was even more attracted to this sappy fool than he was to the sex god of a guitar player.

            Frank leaned forward, catching Gerard by the wrist. It seemed as if time couldn’t possibly move slower. Gerard found himself leaning forward as well, and his pulse raced ever faster. His fingers on Frank’s wrist confirmed that Frank’s heart was pounding as well. Somehow, that comforted Gerard. Gerard felt better knowing that he wasn’t the only nervous one. They met in the middle, foreheads first. It was a light touch, and purposeful. They rested together for a moment before Frank smiled a little and tilted his head so that his lips met Gerard’s.

            Gerard had fucked people before and not felt as much as he felt with Frank in that moment. It was only the barest of touches, as if Frank was asking Gerard if it was okay to go further, but Gerard’s stomach was too busy doing somersaults to really think about it.

            Instead, he reached up and curled his fingers through Frank’s hair, pulling Frank’s mouth together with his, while he opened his mouth and allowed Frank in. Frank responded by licking deeper, bringing his hand up to Gerard’s neck.

            A bomb could’ve gone off next to them and Gerard probably wouldn’t have cared.

            After what felt like an eternity and three seconds at the same time, Frank pulled away a little, enough to ask, “Was that okay?” His bashful nature surprised and warmed Gerard to the core. He smiled. “Better than okay.” They smiled at one another for a moment, Gerard’s fingers still in Frank’s hair and Frank’s hand on Gerard’s neck.

            Their coffees were long forgotten. Gerard was surprised they hadn’t knocked them off the table. Just then, Frank’s phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen, making a face at it. He turned back to Gerard regretfully. “Unfortunately, I have to go.” He said. Gerard felt his heart sink a little, but Frank continued. “Hey, how about I make it up to you for being late this time, what do you say about dinner?”

            Gerard nodded, smiling. “I’d love to.”  They arranged a time and place, but because of busy schedules, dinner would have to take place after Gerard’s local art show. They stood and parted, cleaning up their table. They walked out into the brisk air, hand in hand, stopping at Gerard’s car. Gerard desperately didn’t want the afternoon to end.

            “I’ll see you soon, ok?” Frank asked, rubbing his thumb across Gerard’s hand.

            Gerard nodded. He leaned forward and pecked Frank quickly, before disentangling their hands and stepping into his car. Frank backed up and waved goodbye as Gerard drove out.

            Gerard felt the stupid smile plastered across his face the whole way home, but he didn’t care. When he got back to his apartment, he dialed Mikey. “So, I kinda owe you big time, Mikes.”

            Mikey’s self-assured chuckle on the other end was the only confirmation that Gerard needed to know that his first child would either be named Michael or Michele.

 

 

Gerard spent the next few weeks non-stop painting and preparing for his art show. The full piece of Frank’s hands was complete, and now Gerard worked on a couple others: one was Frank’s eyes, with the scorpion curling around in a protective sort of way. The rest were snippets: Frank’s smile, his silhouette, the cobweb tattoos on his hands, and whenever Gerard felt his inspiration beginning to decline, he called Frank and they talked.

            Frank was, in fact, extremely intelligent in the ways of the world, and his output on life was a marvel to Gerard. Gerard painted a piece encapsulating this, with Frank’s face upturned like a saint. His eyes were two glowing suns, and his skin was a spray of the galaxy, hundreds upon hundreds of tiny stars that Gerard spent many hours on.

            Before Gerard knew it, the night of the art display was upon him. He had delivered the series to the gallery the day before, and now he had nothing to do but wait. And stress about it. At Frank’s question, he had told him where the show was, and when it would take place, but he had neglected to tell the musician what exactly the display entailed.

            Gerard dressed in a simple two-piece blue suit and yellow converse. He mussed his hair a little, and went out the door.

            His stomach was a little queasy, art displays where people could talk to him and ask him about his art and judge it in front of him always stressed Gerard out, but Gerard tried not to show it. Besides, his tolerance of public art viewings as the artist had increased after the Houston show.

            He arrived at the gallery at 7:15, the show was to start at 7:30. He wandered around, seeing where they had hung his works, and how the lighting was. Gerard was fairly pleased with it himself. The lights did what they were supposed to do: complement the paintings and make them more appealing.

            The benefactor of the gallery, a portly man in a bowler hat, positioned Gerard near the door to talk to the people coming inside.

            At exactly 7:29, the first couple showed up, a middle-aged man and woman. They wandered around, commenting on this and that, before asking Gerard about his inspiration and his background and whatnot. More people began streaming in steadily, and Gerard found himself answering the same questions over and over. Yes, his inspiration was male. No, he wasn’t single. Yes, he had done a couple of comics for the local paper once or twice.

            Around 8:15, Mikey showed up with Pete. Mikey looked dashing in a simple jacket, while Pete looked handsome in a button-up. Mikey hugged and congratulated Gerard, before he and Pete walked around, looking at the paintings. Of course, they paused by all of the Frank paintings, and Gerard suddenly realized that whether he liked it or not, Frank would find out about these.

            Sure enough, around 8:30, Frank walked in. Gerard saw him and smiled lightly, gently excusing himself from the woman he was answering questions to. He greeted Frank with a light kiss, realizing that Frank had cleaned up for the venue. His hair was combed out of his eyes, and he was dressed in black jeans with a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up. He looked incredibly handsome, and Gerard was suddenly overly aware of the giant paintings of Frank he had done in the past few weeks.

            The woman whom Gerard had been talking to had trailed after him, and some recognition must have clicked. “Oh, this is your boyfriend! The one you painted! Oh my goodness, that’s so romantic, I wish my boyfriend would paint me.”

            Frank smiled at her but then looked back at Gerard with fondness in his eyes, saying, “Well, I consider myself very lucky to have found him.”

            Gerard blushed at the praise, as Pete walked up. He greeted Frank, and pulled him away to look at the paintings. Fear suddenly seized Gerard. _What if he thinks they’re creepy?_ He asked himself. _Oh god, he probably won’t like them._

            It seemed to take years as Frank circled the room, looking carefully at each piece. Gerard was stuck by the door, answering questions and even handing his business card to a couple of likely clients.

            Frank finally came back to Gerard, slipping his arms around Gerard’s waist. “Next time, you’ll have to paint me in the nude.” Frank whispered in Gerard’s ear. Gerard was sure he turned beet-red, but Frank continued, a little louder, “I love them all, especially the galaxy one. You’re such an amazing artist, and let’s face it; I look damn good in paint.”

            Gerard chuckled and turned around in Frank’s arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “So, are we still on for dinner then?” he asked bashfully.

            Frank gasped. “Dinner? Why, you've charmed me into dinner and a movie and a night out on the town if you want, and at this rate, I should get to packing up my apartment.”

            Gerard was slightly speechless, but luckily he didn't have to speak. Instead, Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard on the mouth, and Gerard didn't even care that they were surrounded by people. 


End file.
